Kellemes meglepetések?
by Tessa Morris
Summary: Szeretettel ajánlom Cryssienek, Bogárkának és Caprinak!


Megjegyzés: Ama okból írodott e kis novella, hogy ne csak Miss Grissom írjon meglepetéseket.

Jogok: Minden jog a CBS-é illetve a sorozat megalkotóié. Én csupán beleképzeltem magam egy szép álomba.

Kategória: Csak saját felelősségre! (12)

Ajánlás: Sok szeretettel Miss Kicsibogár Grissomnak, Snickers Cryssienek. ;) Remélem nem csalódtok nagyot:D

**Kellemes meglepetések?**

- Melegem van. - mondta Zizi, miközben félkezével legyezve próbálta hűteni magát.

- Még jó hogy meleged van. Elfelejtetted hogy ez itt Las Vegas. - mondtam vidáman, karjaimat széttárva. - Imádom Vegast!

- Vajon mért? - ércelődött mosolyogva Cryssie.

- Hihetetlen hogy férjhez mész! - mondta vidáma Zizi és átölelte barátnőjét.

- Az is hihetetlen hogy itt vagyunk. Hosszú ideig néztük a tévében ezt a várost, és most élőben is megtehetjük!

- Keresve sem találhattunk volna jobb helyet a lány búcsúhoz. - mondta Zizi és rám kacsintott.

- Mi az? Mit forraltok?

- Mi? Hogy lehetsz ilyen bizalmatlan? Nem forralunk semmit, csupán Zizinek szemrángása van. - látszott, Cryssie nem nagyon vette be. Mintha én elhittem volna. Pedig igyekeztem, teljesen őszintén, magabiztosan és komolyan mondani. Csupán a kitörőben lévő kacaj veszélyeztette a történet hitelességét.

- Irány a Palms hotel! - mentett ki Zizi kedves és épp oly kacagást visszafojtó hangja, szorult helyzetemből. A repülőtérről kisétálva fogtunk egy taxit és a Palms-ba fuvaroztattuk magunk. Szerintem a sofőrt megőrjítettük a hangzavarral, amit teremtettük. Ráadásul számára érthetetlen magyar nyelvünkön csacsogtunk. Kifizettük, a londíner kipakolta a csomagokat a taxiból, mi hárman pedig elindultunk a bejárat felé. Az ajtóban roppant kedvesen üdvözöltek minket, aztán már mentünk is bejelentkezni. Igazoltuk magunkat, alá írtunk és már vezettek is minket a szobáinkhoz. A londíner lepakolta a csomagokat, kapott egy kis borravalót és elment. Mindhárman egyszerre rohantuk ki a szobából, így félúton egymásnak ütköztünk, aztán nagy robajjal törtünk ki, szobáink nagyságát és szépségét dicsérve. Aztán lihegve fejeztük be mondani valóinkat, amiből persze senki semmit nem értett. Végül nevetésben törtünk ki és mindannyian visszamentünk a szobáinkba. Miután kipakoltuk, lezuhanyoztunk, kicsinosítottuk magunkat, gyülekezőt tartottunk Cryssienél, hogy megkezdjük városnéző körutunkat. Sorra vettük a nevezetességeket (Sztratoszféra torony, a Piramis, a szökőkutat a Bellagio hotelnél, az Eiffel tornyot stb…) és mindegyikről rengeteg fotót készítettünk. Este a Kincses sziget nevű hotelba mentünk, mert olyankor kalóz show-t tartanak. Igazán érdekes volt! A látványos show végeztével, haza indultunk. Hullafáradtan botorkáltunk a Casinók és egyéb nevezetességek által megvilágított utcákon. Ugyan minden porcikánkban éreztük az egész napos sétát, mégis a város, amely soha nem áll meg, erőt adott. Menetközben fogtunk egy taxit, behuppantunk és már mentünk is szállásunkra. Útközben Zizi elbóbiskolt és Cryssien is mutatkoztak az álmosság jelei, mert alig bírta nyitva tartani a szemeit. Én az ablakot lehúzva gyönyörködtem kedvenc városomban. Csodaszép volt. A város fényei egészen megbabonáztak. Mire a hotelhez értünk Cryssie is elaludt. Fizettem, aztán felkeltettem a lányokat. Álmosságtól szótlanul felbaktattunk szobáinkba. Csupán egy-egy Jó éjszakát -ot tudtunk kinyögni, aztán beestünk az ágyainkba.

Másnap reggel éhesen ébredtünk, mivel előző este nem vacsoráztunk, és csak napközben ettünk egy-egy hot dogot. Így hát a szobapincért választottuk. Mindhárman Cryssie szobájában reggeliztünk, jól kibeszélve az elmúlt napot és tervezve az előttünk állót.

- Mit csinálunk ma? - kérdezte izgatottan Cryssie.

- Medencés parti. – felelte mosolyogva Zizi.

- Ez jó! És hol? – kérdeztem.

- Tegnap találtam egy szórólapot. – azzal Zizi, előhúzta az emlegetett tárgyat a köntöse zsebéből. Ma, hatalmas medencés buli van Green Valley Ranchen.

- Pazar! Ott játszódott az Assume Nothingból az a jelenet, mikor Mr. Klinefield és Griss Shakespearet idézett. Nagyon sok dokumentumfilmet láttam arról a helyről. – mondtam. Boldogan hogy valami újat oszthatok meg barátnőimmel

- Én benne vagyok. – mondta Cryssie és közben hatalmas kortyot nyelt teájából.

- Este meg elmehetnénk partizni. – tanácsolta az időközben programszervezővé előlépett Zizi.

- Neked aztán jó ötleteid vannak. – mondtam neki elismerően, miközben egy-egy puszit nyomtam a lányok arcára.

- Te meg hová mész? – kérdezték szinte egyszerre.

- Kocsit bérelni. A Ranch, nincs éppen a legközelebb és a taxi nagyon drága. Mellesleg imádok vezetni és ez itt Vegas. Nem hagyhatom ki! Nem soká itt vagyok. Addig is, legyetek rosszak! Sziasztok! – miközben a lányok befejezték a reggelit, és rendbe szedték magukat én kérdezősködtem kicsit, hogy hol van egy jó autókölcsönző és hogyan jutunk el leggyorsabban a Green Valley Ranchre. Hamar meg voltam, vettem térképet és néhány üdítőt az útra. Mikor visszaértem, bepakoltam egy fürdőrucit, naptejet, egy törölközőt meg egy papucsot és a lányokért mentem. Ők már csak rám vártak, így hát a kocsihoz mentünk és elindultunk a mai programunk színhelyére. Az út kellemesen telt. Cryssie jövendőbeli esküvőjéről beszélgettünk. A leányzó kicsit megijedt a közelgő eseménytől, no meg attól hogy hamarosan, hivatalosan is elkötelezi magát egyetlen embernek. Szerencsére, hamar sikerült megnyugtatnunk. Aztán szokásos nosztalgia partink következett. Ilyenkor általában, minden rég elfeledett dolog előkerült és jókat kacagtunk egymás megjegyzésein. Megérkeztünk. Összeszedtük a cuccainkat és az információs pulthoz mentünk. Vettünk jegyet a partira. Még az a jó kis ágyunk is volt, ami Klinefieldéknek is. A víz finom langyos volt, enyhítette a vegasi forróságot. Az italok jók voltak és a kilátás sem volt semmi.  Lubickoltunk egy sort és élveztük a nap barnító erejét. Miután ráuntunk a helyre (már ha ilyet lehet), visszaindultunk a városba. A hotelnél leraktuk a kocsit, majd sétálni indultunk. Jó volt, mert így legalább tájékozódtunk kicsit parti ügyben, sőt meghívást is kaptunk egyre. 7 óra felé visszatértünk a Palmsba. Egy gyors zuhany, átöltözés, szépítkezés után visszaültünk a kocsiba és már úton is voltunk következő állomásunkhoz, amely a Freemont streeten foglalt helyet. Nagyon pazar volt! A zubogó tömeg szíve a zene ritmusára dobogott. A felpörgött hangulat magával ragadott minket is. Hajnalig táncoltunk és nagyon jól éreztük magunkat, bár a bulin voltak nem teljesen legális dolgok is, amikkel úgy sem éltünk. Valamikor hajnali 3-kor indultunk haza. Mindannyian fáradtak voltunk, de én még ragaszkodtam a vacsorához. A mozgástól éhes lettem. Végül a lányok is csatlakoztak, aztán a vacsi végeztével aludni tértünk. Zizi és Cryssie szinte azonnal elaludt, én meg már túl voltam a holdponton és nem bírtam elaludni. Igénybe vettem a máskor oly gyakran ám, itt még nem igénybe vett tévészolgáltatást. Pesze kapva az alkalmon, rögtön megkerestem a CBS-t. Nagy örömömre éppen kedvenc sorozatomat adták. Valahol a rész közepén mély álomba zuhantam. A hatalmas robajjal csörgő vekker ébresztett. Még jó, hogy ismételt csörgésre volt állítva, így 10 percenként csörgött. Vajon hányadikra ébredtem? Alig bírtam kinyitni álmosságtól összeragadt szemeimet. Kikászálódtam az ágyból és a fürdő felé vettem az irányt. A tükörből fogadó látvány, rémisztő volt. Úgy néztem ki, mint valami rossz zombi. Gyorsan vettem egy frissítő zuhanyt, amelytől sikerült felébrednem, majd felöltöztem és festettem magamnak valami elviselhető arcot. Ezek után rögtön barátnőimhez mentem. Először a hozzám közelebb lakó Zizihez kopogtattam be, de semmi választ nem kaptam. Gondoltam biztos Cryssienél van, így hát oda mentem. Nagy meglepetésemre onnan sem jött válasz. Visszatértem a szobámba telefonálni, hogy megtudjam, hol vannak. Zizi nem válaszolt mivel a szobájában hagyta a telefonját. A menyecske személyében végre válaszadóra leltem. Mivel engem nem tudtak elérni, lementek Casinózni. Mondtam, várjanak meg. Mindjárt csatlakozom hozzájuk én is. A félkarú rablónál találtam őket.

- Sziasztok! Régóta itt vagytok? – kérdeztem.

- Körülbelül 1 órája – mondta Cryssie szórakozottan.

- Álmosnak tűnsz. Mikor feküdtél le? – tette fel a jogos kérdést Zizi.

- Úgy 7-körül feküdtem le, aztán bekapcsoltam a tv-t és CSI-t néztem. Azt ne kérdezd mikor aludtam el.

- Mi meg már azt hittük elaludtál a liftben. – mondta mosolyogva a menyecske.

- Csak az kéne. Na, jövök én is játszani. – jelentettem ki. Nagyon sok játékgépet kipróbáltunk. Abba már bele sem merek gondolni, mennyit játszottunk el. Elérkezett az este. Éppen Cryssie szobájában trécseltünk, mikor valaki kopogott. Zizi és én mosolyogva összenéztünk.

- Majd én kinyitom. – mondtam és az ajtóhoz mentem. Lassan kinyitottam. Egy szobapincér volt. Hatalmas tortát hozott. Betolta a szoba közepére, rám kacsintott és elment. Ő már tudta mi készül és már Cryssie is sejtette.

- Úristen! Csak nem? – kérdezte sokat sejtetően az ünnepelt.

- Nem tudom. – felelte széttárt karokkal Zizi. Én csak mosolyogtam. Ekkor Kicsibogárkánk bekapcsolta a zenét és a tortából egy férfi ugrott elő. Cryssie úgy elvörösödött, mint én szoktam. Zizi és én vigyorogtunk, mint a vadalma. Aztán a csodálkozás fogott el mindannyiunkat, mert a chipandale táncos kiköpött úgy nézett ki, mint Nick Stokes.

- Nicky! – Kicsibogár és Cryssie egyszerre kiáltottak fel a férfi láttán. Mire az, meglepetten hagyta félbe a meglehetősen sexi és vadító táncát.   
- Ismerjük egymást? – kérdezte értetlenül. Erre a mondatra mindhárman összenéztünk. Az nem lehet hogy valaki, ennyire hasonlítson valakire és még a nevük is, megegyezzen. Vagy lehet hogy ez George Eads. Nem! Ő nem vetemedne ilyesmire. Ez nyílván egy alteregó, aki csúfos játékot űz velünk.

- Ne haragudjon! Nem maga játszotta a Helyszínelők című sorozatban, Nick Stokest? – tette fel a kérdést Zizi.

- Nick Stokes vagyok és helyszínelő voltam. – mondta már-már dühösen értetlenül. – míg a lányok zavarukban és meglepetésükben irultak-pirultak, én feltettem az újabb kérdéseket.

- Hogy-hogy csak volt?

- Ecklie kirúgott. Nem tetszett neki, ahogy a munkámat végeztem.

- Ecklie? Ez kész. Láthatnánk valami igazolványt? Csak, mert tudja elég nehéz elhinni, hogy maga valóban Nick Stokes. Hiszen ő egy szerzők által alkotott karakter. – a magát Nicknek nevező férfi, lehajolt a „tortában" és előszedte a jogsiját. Igazolta állítását. A meglehetősen kínos helyzetet egy újabb kopogás szakította meg. Még mindig nem mertem elhinni, de mivel a lányokat már nem zavarta annyira a helyzet és inkább kedvencükkel voltak elfoglalva, ajtót nyitottam. Jött az újabb meglepetés. Egy pasi volt, aki történetesen, teljesen úgy nézett ki, mint a benti chipandale Nicky. A meglepetéstől sokkosan tört ki belőlem.  
- Had találjam ki! Egy újabb Nick Stokes hasonmás. Ecklie kirúgta és azóta chipandale fiú, ként dolgozik.  
- A férfi láthatóan viccesnek találta a mondottakat és jó mosolygott rajtuk.

- Valójában a nevem George Eads és Nick Stokest játszottam a Helyszínelők című sorozatban. Honnan vette ezt a sületlenséget? – kérdezte nevetését visszafojtva. Én azt hittem elájulok szégyenemben. Olyan vörös voltam, mint egy rák.

- Az a férfi ott bent, aki teljesen úgy néz ki mint maga. – makogtam el neki.

- Nahát tényleg! – mondta meglepetten és belépett a szobába. A csajok és Nick, azonnal ráemelték a tekintetüket. Zizi az ájulás szélén állt.

- Bemutatom nektek George Eadst.

- Anyám! – mondta Cryssie zavarodottan és megtámogatta a mellette éppen összerogyni készülő Zizit. Mind a négyen egymással voltak elfoglalva. Eleinte a szereplő és a karakter, egymást tanulmányozták, aztán már inkább a két lány kötötte le őket. Nekem levegőre volt szükségem, a látottak után. A bárba mentem. Leültem és egy cseresznyés martini mellett végig gondoltam a fent történteket. Gondolat menetemet csak egy férfi zavarta meg.

- Elnézést! Megtudná, mondani mennyi az idő? – kérdezte kellemes mély, dörmögő hangján. Nem néztem rá, csak az órámra pillantottam és válaszoltam.

- Persze. 11 óra lesz 10 perc múlva.

- Köszönöm! – mondta illedelmesen. – Ne haragudjon, nem akarok tolakodó lenni. Csak elnézem, ahogy itt ül. Valami baj van? – kérdezte természetes nyugalmával, mégis volt némi aggódás is hangjában.

- Nincs semmi baj. Csak nagyon meglepő dolgok történtek. Bocsánat, Tessa Morris vagyok. – nyújtottam kezet neki és ránéztem.

- Nagyon örülök! Gilbert Grissom vagyok. – akkora mosolyra húzódott a szám, amekkorára még soha. Erre már tényleg nem számítottam. Valószínűleg ez csupán egy álom. Ilyen nincs. Először Zizi és Cryssie kedvence(i), majd az az ember, akit a világon a legjobban szeretek és tisztelek áll előttem. Nem érdekel! Kitudja ilyen mikor lesz legközelebb és ha még sem álom?  
Kizárt hogy ne az lenne. Nem baj!

- Gilbert Grissom honnan ilyen ismerős a neve? – kérdeztem pajkos mosollyal számsarkában, közben szemeim vígan pásztázták a már oly jól ismert szemeket és arcot. Hosszú és sokat mondó kézfogás volt.

Barátnőim hangos dörömbölésére és kiabálására ébredtem.

- Tessa! Tessa! Hahó! Ébren vagy? Lekéssük a gépet. Jól vagy? – kiabálták át az ajtón miközben, vadul kopogtak. Kinyitottam a szemem, jólesőn nyújtóztam és az ajtóhoz botorkáltam. Kinyitottam, barátnőim pedig a kopogás hevében majdnem rám zuhantak.

- Mi van? Mi az hogy lekéssük a gépet? – kérdeztem értetlenül.

- Szívem átaludtad a meglepetést. Mennünk kell haza. – magyarázta Zizi.  
- A meglepetésetek nem volt semmi. Helyes volt a pasi, de azért nem egy George Eads. – na erre a mondatra kitört belőlem a nevetés. Mindent megértettem. Az egész csak egy nagyon kellemes álom volt, amely jó is lenne ha megtörténne, de ilyen is csak a mesékben van. No meg az álmokban.


End file.
